Blood Roses
by GingerCathoway
Summary: If it is not madness, it is not love! Hieioc Kuramaoc, REDONE!
1. Profiles

**_This story is written by both Aroura528 and Ginger1214. This story has all the Yu Yu Hakusho characters in it, plus a few others!_**

**_Ginger1214: So this is our first story for Yu Yu hakusho!_**

**_Aroura528: Wow really? (sarcastically)_**

**_Ginger1214: Ignore her. Anyway, We will start out with the OC profiles. One more thing this is not, and will never be one of those fic's where the new comers are stronger then the original characters, I hate that._**

* * *

**Ginger Chigiri**

**Name: **

Ginger Chigiri

**Eye color: **

blue (human form)

**Hair color: **

Auburn (Human form)

**Demon Type: **

Fire Fox Demon

**Powers/Abilities: **

Fighting, Control of Fire

**Weapon: **

sai daggers and fire whip

**Parents:**

Mina Chigiri (human)

Draco Cathoway (fox demon)

**Age: **

16

**Weakness: **

friends in danger, death, her emotions

**Personality:**

Gullible, intelligent, Random, sweet, caring, calm, persistent, loves to meddle

**Appearance:**

Hair goes to mid back (turns purple in demon form)

eyes glow red in demon form

Copper colored fox ears and tail (Demon form)

5'4"

Average weight

pale skin

--

**Aurora ketsueki**

**Name: **

Aurora Ketsueki

**Eye color: **

Green (human form)

**Hair color: **

dark brown (human form)

**Demon type: **

Wolf

**Powers/Abilities: **

Controls plants, talk to animals, master archer, fighting

**Weapons: **

Long Bow, and a long sword

**Parents:**

Arena ketsueki (human)

Damien Holliwell (wolf demon)

**Age: **

16

**Weakness: **

Animals being hurt (trust me don't do it! You'll be dead before you hit the ground!), her past

**Personality:**

Sarcastic, honorable, follows instinct, a loner, stubborn, trust issues, aggressive, cold, loyal

**Appearance:**

Long hair that reaches lower back (turns black in demon form)

tan skin, lean/thin in weight

eyes glow gold in demon form

has black wolf ears, and tail (demon form)

5'4"

--

**Aaron**

A kid that drinks a lot and we like to torture, he's annoying and has long brown hair, with blue eyes.

--

**Justyn**

Aaron's best friend, he's not as annoying but very hyperactive. He has long curly Brown hair and brown eyes. He seems to show up out of nowhere, and usually just walks into Ginger's house, unannounced.

* * *

**Ginger1214: well those are our profiles, lets see if you can guess who's going out with who?**

**Aroura528: I doubt they care!**

**Ginger1214: we'll see about that!**

**Aroura528: hn...**

**Ginger1214: anyway we hope you enjoy the story.**

**Aroura528: Speak for yourself!**

**Ginger1214: oh come on you know you want people to review!**

**Aroura528: I couldn't care less, the only reason I'm doing this is because you promised not to talk to me for a whole week.**

**Ginger1214: oh yeah! forgot about that.**


	2. The party

**Aroura528: Anyway... here's the next chapter!**

**Ginger1214: We're not changing the plot or anything, but we had to change a lot so here's the new and improved Blood Paints Roses Red.**

**Aroura528: You changed the name... remember?**

**Ginger1214: Oh yeah!**

**Aroura528: (starts reading a book while ignoring ginger) Oh by the way Kurama's coming over later!**

**Ginger1214: WHAT? (She runs upstairs to get ready)**

**Aroura528: (shakes her head) Finally! Peace and quite (she's about to start reading again, but is interrupted when music starts blasting from upstairs)**

* * *

**The Party**

It was June 14th, school was out, and everyone that went to Franklin Towne High was now at Aurora's and Ginger's Pool Party. Music was blaring, people were dancing, and everyone was having a fun time.

Aaron and Justyn were checking out the chicks in bikinis by the poolside, Aurora just rolled her eyes at them, telling her best friend how stupid they were, but Ginger wasn't really paying attention. She was starring over at the new foreign exchange students leaning against a nearby tree. There were four of them, all boys.

The first one she noticed was the ugly one; he wore a blue shirt, and blue jeans. He had rusty orange hair and black eyes.

The second boy was about 3 inches shorter and wore a pair of ripped jeans and a white tee. He had greased back black hair and brown eyes.

The third had long red hair. He was gorgeous and had amazing green eyes. He wore a button down white shirt and black jeans.

The last boy was quite shorter than the rest, and was about as tall as herself, and Aurora. He had tall spiky black hair with a white starburst in the middle and peculiar ruby red eyes. He had on a completely black outfit.

Ginger kept starring, Aurora noticed and looked over "Who the hell are they, I didn't invite them" she snapped coldly, glaring at the boys.

"I don't know" Ginger replied in a mystified tone. All of a sudden the red head looked over at them. He smiled, said something to the punk kid and started walking in their direction.

He stopped in front of them and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Suichii Minamino. Is this your party?"

Aurora ignored him, Ginger noticed she wasn't going to answer, "Hi I'm Ginger, and this is Aurora. Yes, this is our party" she replied, winking. He blushed a little and smiled.

"Are you having fun?" Suichii asked, Ginger nodded yes.

Aurora just said "hn...".

Suichii looked over his shoulder at the other boys then turned back to the girls "Do you want to meet my friends?" Ginger got excited and smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure" she said, Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Sure, because I have nothing better to do" she retorted, Ginger shook her head, dragging her best friend over to the tree.

"Guys this is Ginger and Aurora" Suichii told his friends. Immediately the tall one came up to them and got down on his knees.

He desperately asked "Will either of you be my girlfriend?" Aurora didn't hesitate, she punched him in the jaw and he fell to the ground, not expecting it. The punk kid laughed, and gave him a look as if saying "serves you right".

He stepped over his friend and said "hey I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and that's Kuwabara" pointing to himself, then to the oaf who was picking himself up off the ground. The girls, more like Ginger then asked for the last ones name, but he stayed silent, so Suichii had to introduce him.

"That's Hiei" Aurora looked at him, then turned away, he just closed his eyes and ignored them all. They all started talking, and hanging out, all except for Aurora and Hiei that is. They just climbed up a tree and sat on a branch, looking out over the party. God only knows if they said a single word.

About an hour passed and the party was almost over. Aaron and Justyn came over to the group. Aaron was drinking something that appeared to be "iced tea" and Justyn had a soda in his hand.

"What are you doin' over here?" Aaron asked in a drunken tone. "Who I-is dis guy?" he continued, pointing at suichii, he took another sip of his "iced tea", and almost fell over. Justyn grabbed him and held him up.

"I got him" Justyn said loudly.

"This is Suichii" Ginger answered, kinda freaked out.

"L-lets f-fight" Aaron said angrily and swung his fist, Justyn let go of him and Aaron fell to the floor, unconscious.

"OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL?!" Aurora yelled, still sitting on the same branch she was earlier.

"I guess I don't got him" Justyn said simply, then walked away, two of Aaron's friends came over and picked him up.

"Take him into the house and put him on the sofa" Ginger said embarrassed "I'm sorry you had to see that".

"Its cool, you should see what I'm like when I'm drunk" Yusuke replied.

Everyone laughed. Eventually the party Ended and everyone went home. Aurora decided to sleep over Ginger's house, Aaron's still asleep on the sofa.

* * *

**Ginger1214: well there's the improved first chapter...**

**(Knock knock)**

**Aroura528: Kurama's here (still reading her book)**

**(Door opens)**

**Kurama: Good to see you again Aroura (he nods in her direction)**

**Aroura528: I love how everyone just walks in (he shrugs)**

**Kurama: Hey Ginger**

**Ginger1214: Hey, maybe you can help us with the story**

**Kurama: Ok sounds like fun**

**Aroura528: Yeah it's a blast! (that was sarcasm if anyone out there didn't know)**

**(Ginger throws a couch pillow at her, Aroura simply raised a hand and caught it, still reading her book)**


	3. Kidnapping

**Kurama: Here's chapter three**

**Ginger1214: Yep, Kurama helped us revise it**

**Aroura528: ...**

**Ginger1214: Anyway, hope you like it and review**

**Aroura528: They probably won't...**

**Ginger1214: Review and prove her wrong, trust me its fun to annoy her!**

* * *

**Kidnapping**

Aurora and Ginger were sitting on the couch watching 'Grease' when they remembered Aaron who was asleep on the other sofa. They looked at each other with evil smirks on their faces. Quickly leaving the room, Aurora ran into the kitchen and Ginger went up to her room. When they came back they had paper towels, whipped cream, hair ties, make-up, and nail polish.

They stuffed his shirt, giving him boobs, Aurora gave him cherry red lips and blue shadowed eyes, while Ginger put his shortish long hair into mini pigtails. The whipped cream was put on him as jewelry. Aurora quickly ran back into the kitchen and came out with a digital camera. She took about 20 pictures of him in different poses.

They laughed hysterically...and loudly. Aaron started to stir and woke up.

"Can you stop laughing so hard? I got a headache!" He whined, with scrunched eyes. He then opened them all the way and saw Ginger with Aurora standing next to her. "What the hell am I doin here?" he then looked down, "What the Fuck did you do to me?"

Ginger giggled at his anger and Arora just smirked. Aaron then saw the camera and his eyes went wide. "Gimme that Camera!" he got up and ran towards Aurora. She just tossed the camera to Ginger, who caught it and ran out the front door. She looked behind her but didn't see Aaron, Then BAM!!

"Ow my head" she was now on the ground, and when she looked up she saw the gang she had talked to earlier standing in front her.

"Hello...may we come in?" Suichii asked. Aurora came to the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" she demanded.

Not catching her drift, Kuwabara looked at his watch "Um...2:30?", she walked forward and was about to punch him again, but Ginger held her back.

"Its kinda important" Yusuke said calmly.

"Come in" Ginger said as she let go of Aurora. They all walked in and sat in the living room, but there were two extra people with them. One was a girl with baby blue hair, pink eyes, and a bright pink kimono, that made Aurora gag. The other one with them was a... Toddler? He had dark brown hair, brown eyes with a blue and red Japanese outfit. He also had a binky in his mouth.

Aurora and Ginger were very confused, then out of nowhere the toddler spoke "Im guessing that you are wondering why we are all here." Their jaws dropped, even Aurora's. "I'm Koenma prince of the spirit world. This is Botan the spirit guide, or as you would call her... The Grimm Reaper."

"The Grimm Reaper is A GIRL" Ginger yelled

"YEP!" Botan said in a perky tone, "We wanted to ask you a question" she continued.

"And what question would that be?" Aurora replied in a cold tone.

"Well, this school year, my spirit detectives have been watching over you two, and..." Koenma was caught off.

"Spirit Detectives??" Ginger asked.

"AHEM...Yes. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama" He told her.

Ginger looked around at the boys "I don't see a Kurama", thats when Suichii stepped up.

"Thats my real name , Youko Kurama. Im in fact a demon as it were". She looked at him upset that he lied to her but kept the look concealed. Unfortunately he noticed and was about to say something, but Koenma cut him off.

"Yes... Anyway, my detectives have be studying you and keeping an eye on your energy. It would seem that you two are half demons, what kind? We don't know yet, but we feel you have great potential in being a spirit detective. So would you consider joining the group?" Ginger fainted. "Well, that could've gone better."

"So you expect us to join this... team of yours? Why?" Aurora snapped, glaring at the toddler.

"Because there are many dangerous demons roaming the earth, maybe not here in America, but in Tokyo, and we need all the help we can get" Koenma spoke, looking strait into her eyes.

"Well, if that's the case... then no I won't join you" her voice was cold, sending shivers down the princes spine.

"But..." he started, trying to convince the stubborn girl.

Aurora laughed "You show up at my friends house at around 2:30 in the morning, telling us we're half demons, and then expect us to join a bunch of idiots who are supposedly trying to save the world" she laughed once again at how farfetched it sounded.

"Well, when you say it like that..." Botan said, trying to help Koenma.

"Look, I don't know who you lunatics are, but..." Aurora began, but she was silenced when the hilt of a blade slammed into the back of her head, the last thing she saw before it all went dark was Hiei standing over her.

"Hiei was that necessary?" Kurama asked the fire demon.

"She was irritating me" he answered shortly, leaning back against the wall.

"All right, Kurama, Yusuke, pick them up, we're taking them with us" Koenma ordered. With that the two boys grabbed a hold of them and they all left the house.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aaron is in a closet, tied to a chair with belts, and silenced with a sock in his mouth, all thanks to Aurora. He screamed in a muffled tone for help but no one heard him. Justyn came over the next day looking for the girls, but found Aaron passed out, strapped to a chair, in a closet.

* * *

**Aroura528: So...**

**Ginger1214: yeah...**

**Aroura528: hn...**

**(Ginger walks into the kitchen)**

**Ginger1214: Anyone want chips?**

**Justyn: I Do (walks into the house)**

**Aroura528: WILL PEOPLE STOP WALKING INTO OUR HOUSE UNINVITED!!**

**Justyn: The door was open and technically its Gingers house!**

**Aroura528: (Giving Justyn the evil eye) Leave if you know what's good for you.**

**Justyn: FINE! (Grabs chips off Ginger and runs)**

**Ginger1214: HEY! (chases after him)**

**Aroura528: Finally...peace and quiet... (hears crashing yelling outside) should've known better.**


	4. Held Against Their Will

**Aroura528: Anyone have a muzzle?**

**Ginger1214: HEY!**

**Aroura528: It's for the dog, you idiot!**

**Ginger1214: Ohhh! woops!**

**Aroura528: Now does anyone have duct tape?**

**Ginger1214: Duct tape? What's that for?**

**Aroura528: You!**

* * *

**Held Against Their Will**

With Aurora...

She woke up in a dark room, and looked at her surroundings. There was a crimson floor, Black walls, grey sheets and curtains, covering the windows. Along the walls were swords and spears, it almost looked like a dungeon. Hiei walked into the room. "Where the hell have you taken me?" Aurora demanded in a cold tone.

"You are now in the spirit world and unfortunately you are in my room, but if you prefer to sleep in Kuwabara's room, you are more than welcome to" he said in a harsh voice.

She looked at him in shock, the only person who ever spoke to her like that was her mother but that was very rare.

"So you and the rest of you freaks kidnapped us?" she asked harshly.

"Yes! The toddler's request wasn't optional, you had no choice!" he replied, his voice emotionless.

"Where's Ginger?" she demanded, glaring at the fire apparition.

"She's down the hall in Kurama's room. She will be staying there and you will be staying here until your rooms are finished, but understand that I don't babysit" Hiei said.

Aurora carefully got off the bed, walked passed him, and went to look for Ginger.

* * *

With Ginger...

Ginger began to wake up, she breathed in the sweet smell of roses surrounding her, and opened her eyes. She saw a room that looked as if it were stolen out of a movie. The walls were a cream color with roses and vines painted not only along the ceiling but near the floor to. The furniture was made of oak wood and the floors were white. On the night stand next to her the was a vase of red and white roses.

"Good you're awake!" a familiar voice said. She looked over to find Kurama leaning up against the wall, hiding in the shadows.

"Where am I? Where's Aurora? What are you doing here?" She began to blurt out questions.

"We have taken you to spirit world. At the moment you are in my room. We will be sharing this room until we can get yours built. Aurora is in Hiei's room and as ordered, I am watching over you to make sure you are ok" He answered all her questions sweetly.

She blushed slightly, but then tried to remember what had happened, were they kidnapped, was she being held here against her will, she frowned a bit and turned away. Kurama saw that she was confused so explained to her that they need the girls help, it was more then just a few rouge demons, Koenma didn't say what, but something big was coming.

The door opened and Arora walked into the room. "Oh! You're awake! Good. Lets all go downstairs and I'll make breakfast." Kurama said and walked out. Aurora glared at him, she couldn't believe these people.

"I'd rather speak to Ginger alone!" she growled, Kurama got the hint and left his room.

"He's really cute" Ginger said when the door closed. Aurora ignored her and walked towards the window, looking out she saw a forest surrounding them. She pried the window open and stepped back.

"Go on, but be quite" she said in a low voice, Ginger stared at her as if she was nuts, "Go" Aurora ordered in louder tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ginger moved towards the window, but didn't step through it, the other girl was quickly losing patients.

"Last night you fainted! I was knocked out and woke up here, they kidnapped us!" Aurora said bitterly, about to push the auburn haired girl out the window.

"Look they need our help and I for one want to hear them out" Ginger turned away and walked towards the door.

"Fine do what you want, I wont be held here against my will" Aurora jumped out the window, quickly scaling down the the wall, and grunted when her feet connected to the grass outside.

She began to walk towards the tree line when a sword pressed against her neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiei growled, standing behind her.

"Don't you have anything better to do then to stalk me?" she asked in a cold tone, glaring at him.

"Go ahead run, ya ain't gonna get very far" Aurora turned her head and looked at the new voice, it was Yusuke's. The girl rolled her eyes, tired of these idiots, who kept standing in her way, but she decided to humor him.

"Oh and why's that?" she asked in a bored tone, Hiei removed his sword, and jumped back up into a nearby tree.

"We're in spirit world, a whole different dimension, your stuck, besides there's some demons still roaming the forest, you wouldn't last the night" Yusuke answered, grinning like an idiot.

"I thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself!" she was about to walk away, but stopped in her tracks by what came out of the detective's mouth next.

"Ya, besides the training would've probably been to much for you to handle" he turned to walk back into the house, leaving behind a fuming half demon, who was throwing profanities at his back. She debated it for about 5 minutes before following Yusuke inside, walking into the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting around the table - Yusuke, Ginger, Botan, Kuwabara, Koenma(Toddler)...But no Hiei. Kurama then called Aurora over to his side of the table. He handed her a piece of paper...a note from Hiei. It read:

Follow the path and meet me in the woods for training in one hour.

--Hiei

"Grreeat" Arora said sarcastically she sat down next to Yusuke, and ignored him the whole time. Kurama served the food and sat next to Ginger who had already been seated. He had made pancakes, waffles, Bacon, eggs, toast, home-fries, coffee and even orange juice. They all began to eat, while Aurora just had milk.

"Wait, what did you tell our parents" Ginger asked nervously.

"Don't worry, we left a note" Yusuke exclaimed while scarfing down another pancake.

_Flashback_

_"I'll write a note to their parents" Yusuke volunteered, he grabbed a notepad and a pen, then began to write._

_Dear who ever is reading this,_

_Don't worry, Ginger and Aurora are fine, they'll just be taking an extended vacation in Japan._

_Your friend,_

_The Spirit Detective_

_End Flashback_

Aurora smacked her far-head and concluded she was surrounded by idiots, while Ginger was trying to hold back a laugh but failing miserably.

* * *

After Breakfast Botan and Koenma left, while Aurora went to find Hiei. Kurama then turned to Ginger and asked "Ready?"

She took a sip of orange juice, "For what exactly?" she asked.

"Training to be a spirit detective" He said simply, he got up and grabbed her hand gently walking her out the door.

"Great how the hell did we get stuck cleaning this mess Urameshi?" Kuwabara said not looking at him, no one answered. "Urameshi?...Urameshi?" he looked around to find himself all alone.

* * *

With Aurora...

She walked into a clearing "Well...I'm here...Now what?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Hiei said as he jumped out of a tree.

_In Aurora's Mind_

_Her hands were wrapped around Hiei's neck choking the life out of him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG?"_

_Back to Reality_

"I walked extra slow just for you" she said in a sweet sarcastic voice. He glared at her and disappeared into a blur. He was running so fast you could barely see him, and this was only sprinting for him.

"First part of your training, Catch me" She heard his voice in her head.

She stood there for about two-seconds "Screw this..." she said and started to walk away. Hiei jumped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She reached up and pocked him in the chest "Caught ya" she smirked, only for him to glare daggers at her.

* * *

With Ginger...

Kurama dragged her to a different clearing. It looked like a fighting circle surrounded by a Bamboo wall. He let go of her hand, walked about five feet, and turned around to face her. "Alright come at me" he opened his arms out wide and waited. She looked at him awkwardly then slowly walked up to him and gave him a hug.

He looked down at her and stuttered "I-I meant for you to fight me".

"OH!" She said and kneed him in the stomach. He staggered forward, not expecting it.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! You said- and I said- but I did- Im sorry." Ginger said, more embarrassed then worried.

"It's ok I'm fine..." He said catching his breathe.

* * *

Back to General POV...

Training went on for about six hours. It was now five o' clock and Kurama was coming in to make dinner. As the girls walked in Yusuke asked them how training went today. Aurora glared and just walked past him. Ginger just sat down...embarrassed and said "I think I hurt Kurama".

Hiei walked in "Ha! I doubt that".

About an hour later dinner was ready, they had fish and rice with beef soup, Aurora just stared at the meat with an unreadable look. "What's wrong with her?" Kurama whispered to ginger concerned.

"She's a Vegetarian" Ginger whispered back in a voice everyone could hear clearly, Aurora glared at her, these people didn't need to know her personal life.

"Oh" he said and nodded his head in understanding.

After dinner Aurora went to go get a shower, Hiei sat in one of the many windows, Yusuke was kicking Kuwabara's butt playing Nintendo Wii, while Kurama and Ginger were cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

**Ginger1214:Oh something I forgot to mention, this story takes place after they've rescued Yukina, but before Toguro tells them about the Dark Tournament.**


	5. Club Flamingo

**Ginger1214: Wow we're really on a roll, aren't we, here's yet another chapter!**

**Aroura528: Does it look like I give a shit, I'm just bored!**

**Ginger1214: Oh don't be like that**

**(Aroura528 gives death glare)**

**Ginger1214: Anyway back to the story!**

* * *

**Club Flamingo**

In the Kitchen...

Ginger was clearing the table, as Kurama washed the dishes, both were quiet, but that didn't last very long.

"So you're a demon?" Ginger asked, tired of the silence.

"Yes, I'm the reincarnation of Youko Kurama, a fox demon" he replied calmly, as if he expected that question.

"Oh" was all she said, placing some cups next to him on the counter to be washed.

"I believe you are also part fox demon" he said suddenly, making Ginger freeze, and turn to him.

"What makes you so sure?" she was confused, but something told her that he might be right.

"Your scent" he stated simply, not looking at her.

"Oh, so what's Aurora?" she wanted to steer the conversation away from her, it wasn't that she had anything to hide, she just didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she was part demon, part monster, but looking at the man in front of her, she couldn't for the life of her think of him like that.

"I'm not sure, possibly a dog demon, but I haven't dealt with much of them in the past so I can't be sure" he grabbed a nearby towel and started to dry the dishes, Ginger decided to help, putting the now clean ones back into the cupboards.

"Hey, why don't we go out tonight, go dancing or something, it's a bit boring here" she suggested once they were finished, Kurama chuckled.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, but what about the others?" he leaned back against the sink, starring at the auburn haired girl.

"Well, I'm sure the others will be up for it, but Aurora will be a problem" she frowned, thinking of a way to get the stubborn girl to agree to go.

"Yes, Hiei will also strongly disagree" Kurama stated.

"Hmm... maybe we could... no that won't work... what if we black mailed them?" Ginger asked.

"If we did I'm afraid our lives would be forfeit, perhaps a week off of training?" he had started pacing, thinking of any possible way to get Aurora and Hiei to a club, it seemed impossible.

"Na, Aurora loves a good workout!" Ginger explained, frowning deeply.

"As does Hiei" Kurama sighed, they could leave the two home, but where's the fun in that.

"Where would we go anyway, all I see around here is tree's" Ginger asked, walking over to the fox demon, who had stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

"There's a new club that just opened in Japan called furamingo, it means Flamingo in english, I could ask Koenma to create a portal" Kurama said, smiling.

"Wait, won't Aurora try to make a break for it?" Ginger knew her friend would try to escape the first chance she got.

"As I said, we'll be in Japan, and she has no where to go, nor any money" he reasoned.

"Alright, you tell the others and take care of Hiei" she ordered, leaving the kitchen.

"What about Aurora?" he called after her.

"I'll think of something" she said.

* * *

"Please, please, please, please, please" Ginger begged, now on her hands and knees in front of a very annoyed wolf demon, who was drying her hair. She had just stepped out of the shower and two-seconds later Ginger had entered Hiei's room, blabbing on about some club named Flamingo.

"No" Aurora answered harshly, for what seemed like the 2 hundredth time.

"Oh come on, please?" Ginger tried once again, still kneeling.

"If you ask me one more time I swear I'll rip out your tongue and then shove it down your throat" Aurora threatened, grabbing some computer paper and a pencil, then heading towards the door, hoping to draw in peace.

"So does that mean you'll go?" Ginger asked hopefully.

"Ginger get it through your thick head, there's no way in hell you're getting me to go to a club named _Flamingo_" the wolf demon screamed.

* * *

"I can't believe she got me to go to a club named Flamingo" Aurora deadpanned, now standing outside the club with the rest of the gang. Emerald promised not to intervene in any of her fights for the next two months.

"Try being Threatened" Hiei growled, Kurama had told him that if he didn't come he would tell Yukina that the fire demon was her brother, _'Damn fox'_ he thought. They all walked in and Aurora went straight towards the bar. Everyone else got a table, while Hiei followed the wolf demon.

"Can I have two hurricanes?" she asked the bartender.

"Isn't that a bit much for a girl your size?" Hiei remarked.

"Nope! The other ones yours" Aurora said unaffected, he looked at her strange, "We need something to get through this night" she explained.

* * *

Ginger laughed as Yusuke and Kuwabara joked around. Kurama sat silently as he took another sip of his Bloody Mary. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now drunk as anything and started to dance in their seats, (Ginger1214: We've only been there for like 5 minutes).

"Do we have any volunteers to sing tonight?" the announcer asked. Yusuke immediately ran up on stage, Kuwabara following closely. "What are you gonna sing boys?" the announcer questioned.

"THE PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SONG!!" They screamed into the mic. Everyone cheered and started dancing as they started to sing. Ginger, Kurama, Hiei, and Aurora were staring at them like they were nuts! (Ginger1214: inside joke lol) When they finished everyone cheered except for aurora who was finishing her ninth hurricane. She was Bombed and Hiei was surprised she wasn't dead yet, he only had about 2. When she was done she laughed drunkenly and walked up on stage,Hiei was going to try and stop her, but decided that it would be more fun to watch what happens next.

"Hello there young lady, and what will you be singing tonight for us?" the announcer asked her.

"I'm gonna s-s-sing Im A B-b-b-bitch" aurora stuttered. Hiei knew this would be interesting. The wolf demon went up to the mic and started to sing when the music played. Everyones jaws dropped, SHE WAS GREAT!!!!! Kurama was in utter shock.

"How many drinks did she have?????" he asked Ginger who wasn't that surprised.

"She had nine hurricanes" Hiei answered as he walked over to the table.

"WHAT???!?!?! How is she still on her feet?"Kurama asked surprised.

"She can hold her liquor........Sorta" Ginger stated. Aurora finished singing and stumbled off stage.

"Wow aurora you were awesome!" Yusuke tried to say to her but it came out as, fgierbifhsifnwhshsobgisgvjs. Aurora smirked and then suddenly passed out, Hiei quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"Take her home Hiei, We will meet up with you later" Kurama told his friend

"Hn" was all that he said before he disappeared with the sleeping wolf demon in his arms.

"Do we have any more volunteers tonight.... Anyone?" the announcer asked the crowd, but no one answered. He asked again and still had no reply so he decided to pick at random. The spotlight shown around the room until finally stopping at a table, Ginger and Kurama's.

"How about you young lady?" he asked Ginger. She was about to decline, but the entire club began to roar with cheering. She looked nervous until kurama extended his hand leading her on stage. The announcer looked excited "looks like we'll have a duet singing for us tonight, any requests from the audience?" Many hands were raised but he picked one in the back of the room.

"Till we ain't strangers anymore by Bon Jovi" the woman said.

* * *

The woman walked out of the club, taking off her long black cloak, revealing pink eyes, and light blue hair tied back into a high pony tail.

* * *

Kurama blushed when he heard the songs name, But started to sing anyway.

* * *

**Ginger1214: You really have to hear the song that Kurama and Ginger sing to understand the next chapter.**

**Aroura528: You wouldn't have ever picked that song if I didn't suggest it.**

**Ginger1214: sooooooooo?**

**Aroura528: whatever......**


End file.
